


The Vision

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Series Finale [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi, Poly pack, Spoilers for Episode: s05e01, teen wolf season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apartment isn’t large. It’s not very nice, though they looked at much worse. It’ll be a tight squeeze with all five of them in there, but both the bedrooms are big and if they arrange things just right it will be…</p><p>It’ll be okay.</p><p>They’re together, and it’ll be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little future fic about Stiles' Vision from 5.1. Hope you enjoy!

“This is the last of it, right?” Stiles pants, struggling to stay upright with three heavy boxes blocking his view. He sags against the wall, the weight of them pulling his shoulders down and one hard plane of cardboard pushing his nose slightly out of place where it’s smashed against his face.

Then, suddenly, they’re all gone -- and Kira, Scott, and Malia are each holding a box and grinning at him.

“I told you to let us handle the boxes,” Scott says with a too-soft smile. It makes him feel full and achy in his chest and his stomach, so he turns against it, laughs it off, even though they all know better.

“Well, we all know Lyds was the moving superstar here. I’m just trying to keep up with her.”

“I can hear you, Stiles,” she says from her perch on the bar in the kitchen. She’s filing her nails. Not even metaphorically; she dug her manicure kit out of the box already and is literally filing her nails while the rest of them bring the boxes upstairs.

It’s a good thing he loves her.

“That’s okay,” Malia chirps, shoving her box onto the bar next to Lydia’s ass. “This is the part where we all sprawl on the couch and Lydia does all the work.”

“What part is that?” Kira looks genuinely concerned, like they’re actually going to let Lydia unpack the entire apartment by herself, and that’s - well. It’s Kira, so it’s adorable.

“Organization,” Stiles says, at the same time Scott says “Decoration.”

“In a well-appointed home, they are the same thing,” Lydia shrugs, still filing away.

The apartment isn’t large. It’s not very nice, though they looked at much worse. It’ll be a tight squeeze with all five of them in there, but both the bedrooms are big and if they arrange things just right it will be…

It’ll be okay.

They’re together, and it’ll be okay.

"Is it time to call yet?" Scott asks, but Malia waves him off.

"It's his first day. He won't even be out of sixth period yet." 

"I know, but..." he says, and twists his hands just once. He's not generally nervous, Scotty, but when it comes to Liam... 

"He's going to have to get used to doing this without us," Stiles reminds him, but at the look on Scott and Malia's faces he corrects himself, "With us, I mean, but at a distance. We won't be able to go home until Halloween at the earliest anyway. You know that." 

Scott sags a little, and Lydia leans her head comfortingly on his shoulder for just a moment. 

"You're right. I'm just worried he misses us already." 

"He has Mason. He'll be fine, man. Besides, first day! What could go wrong on the first day?" 

Everyone in the room stares at him for a moment while Stiles remembers _their_ first day of Senior Year. 

"Ah. Right."

“When do classes start at Davis again?” Kira asks, for the third time that Stiles has heard but who knows actually how many times Scott’s answered her. He answers again, patient as a saint.

“Two Mondays from now. Plenty of time to settle in first.” Scott kisses her forehead, and then kisses Malia’s too because she’s close by and he can.

“What about me?” Stiles asks, not because he really just desperately needs Scott’s attention - he doesn’t, _thanks_ \- it’s just. Well. He wants it.

“Of course,” Scott says, and pulls Stiles’ head down so he can kiss Stiles’ forehead too. His lips are warm and soft and plush and it kind of makes Stiles want other kinds of kisses so he reaches and -

“Hey! Boyfriends!” Lydia snaps, and they both startle a bit guiltily.

“Please disengage and take these four boxes to the back bedroom, and these three to the front one.”

“Have we decided who is sleeping where yet?” Malia asks, bouncing on her knees on the couch. Kira has a hand wrapped around her ankle, affectionate and protective at the same time. Wouldn’t be the first time Malia’s let her _joie de vivre_ push her off the furniture.

“The big bed will go in the big bedroom,” Lydia says, the _obviously_ implied. “The spare bed can go in the front, and then the couch is a pull out. If we need more bed space than that, Stiles can sleep on the floor.

“Hey!”

“You’re the one that starfishes all over the place,” she reminds him, patting his ass in a gentle push toward the boxes.

“She’s right,” Kira and Scott say at once, before breaking off into a shared giggle that should annoy him but doesn’t.

“I call the middle,” Malia says, though they all know by now that if she actually tried to sleep in the middle she’d have kicked everyone else out of the bed by morning.

“Course, ‘Lia,” Kira says, patting at her. Within seconds they are on the floor, in a sort of wrestling match that Stiles really wants to watch closer but he’s afraid if he gets too close, they’ll pull him in, and this is his third favorite shirt.

His shirts rarely survive wrestling matches.

Lydia has no such qualms, pulling her hair up into a messy bun as she wades into the middle of them. Her bare thighs close around Malia’s hips, holding her down with Lydia’s weight in her lap. Kira settles in front of her, pinning Malia’s hands with her knees, and Malia makes a show of gasping for air.

“Oh, did you want me to get up?” Kira giggles, rolling her hips and letting her head fall back on Lydia’s shoulder.

Malia stops her theatrical gasping and watches them instead, watches as Lydia presses soft, chaste kisses to the side of Kira’s face, leaving lip gloss marks on her neck.  In no time Stiles hears the thump of boxes hitting the floor behind him, and then Scott’s taking his boxes too, putting them down and pushing Stiles toward the girls with one hand burning a brand on his lower back. They pile on the floor, sharing kisses between five mouths and touches with ten hands. The carpet is soft under his body, but not as soft as the skin of Kira’s belly where he shirt is rucked up, or the press of Scott’s lips behind his ear, or the small, desperate noise Lydia makes when Malia gets her fingers up her skirt to pinch the inside of her thigh.

He sinks back into the soft hold of Scott’s body, pressed between him and Malia on the floor, Kira and Lydia sprawled comfortingly over the three of them, panting from laugher and exertion.

Kira’s stomach growls.

“Pizza?” she asks, blush high on her face, and Stiles has to grab her hand and kiss her palm before he can start making topping demands.

It is the best dream he's ever dreamed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
